it made him happy
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: harry runs after Draco into moaning myrtle's bathroom, but also a hufflepuff girl follows them. How will she like the fact that Harry is cursing Draco. Draco/OC one shot set in HBP


A Draco/OC one shot.

It may be hard to understand, since it starts so fast. It is put when Draco's in the moaning myrtle's bathroom and cries. It is really a lot like the orginal scene, but I've changed it a bit though. Added a OC:P

A/N: OMG, latly I've been writing a lots one shots from that movie about Draco:P Can't help it, I even cried then.

Don't complain about grammar, I'm Norwegian so I don't care.

Let's begin:

Draco saw himself in the mirror. He was tired of it all. He hated everything at the moment. He heard Harry Potter come into the room. But he also heard light step of someone else as well.

"Harry, don't!" a girl's voice said. Draco turned to see Harry Potter with his wand pointing on him, but also a girl in a hufflepuff uniform.

"Why not, he is going to KILL Dumbledore!" Potter yelled at the girl.

"Harry, don't dare to do him a thing." the girl treathen, and took up her wand and pointed the wand at Potter.

"Why do you care Amy?" Potter yelled.

"Cause look at him! He's crying! Damn it Harry, the boy is crying, and you wants to end his life!" she yelled, and Draco wondered why this one girl cared so much.

"I'm not going to kill him." Potter said.

"That's what you want. You want him fucking dead. But I won't let you become a murder, Harry." she yelled. But now Potter looked like he didn't even care about the girl's angry screams and went back to sneer at Draco and pointed the wand once again on him. Draco knew that Potter would curse him and shockingly put his wand up against Potter.

"Cr..." he started yelling, but Potter cut him of.

"Sectumsumpra!" followed by the girl's yell;

"NO!!!!!!!!" and an indescribably pain. The spell was like a knife cutting him. He felt his pained body fell down on the half wet floor, hitting his head, hard.

"Harry, what the fuck? What did you do?" the girl yelled angry, and sat down with Draco, taking his hand.

"Hushhh, you will be okay." she said in a soft and calm way. He noticed Potter running out, leaving him with the girl. His whole body hurted, but the worst was his face and his chest.

"Husshhhhh, please, don't die. Don't die." she begged, and he wondered what made her wish him alive. Draco felt his thoughts fall out, everything became darker and darker.

Amy saw on the boy she had crushed on since she came to Hogwarts. His face had a deep long cut across his face and his chest. But he also had hit his head, bleeding from it as well.

"Please, wake up, wake up. Draco, wake up." she begged. Then she heard someone run in, and saw up on Severus Snape.

"Who?" he asked simply.

"Harry Potter, sir." she replied, don't caring about what trouble the chosen one would get. Snape took Draco's body, and got up. He hurried to the door. But then he stopped.

"Are you coming, Miss Chatham?" he asked, and Amy got fast up and they hurried to the hostpitale wing.

Draco woke up, he felt better, but his pain was still in his body, hurting his movements. He saw on the chair, and saw the girl. Amy, that's what Potter called her. She didn't want him to die. For the first time someone cared. It was strange, but yet a good feeling. She was sleeping, her feature calm but yet worrying. Draco wondered if she was worried about him. He hoped so. Not because he wanted the attention, but because he wanted at least one person to care a little what was happening with him.

The girl woke up, and saw on him.

"How are you. Snape made to save you." she said.

"I'm better." Draco said with a sore voice. He wondered how old she was. She must be younger than him, because he didn't know her, and she looked a bit younger than him. She smiled warmly at him.

"Why?" he asked her, and apparently she understood what he meant.

"Because I think you are a nice guy." she said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, wondering why. He had never been really nice to someone. Especially not someone from another house.

"Cause you was nice the first time I saw you." she said. "You was third year, while I was a first year." she said, and Draco started to think. He remembered that day. He saw on the girl, it was the little unsure first year. He had been on his way to his class, when she walked on him. But instead of yelling at her, he helped her finding the way to her classroom, which she didn't know where was. He remembered her bight smile. He also remembered how it made him feel happy, even though it coasted slytherin 10 points.

"I remember." he said, and she smiled the same smile she smiled to him that day 3 years ago.

It made him happy.

the end....

please review....


End file.
